User blog:Banningk1979/Last and final Tobit story is posted!
Well, folks, my little story about a demonic city in Antarctica that I started over 2 years ago has finally reached the climax. Tobit: Hyraaq Tobit is up and posted. In celebration, I have decided to post a bit of an afterward here, in thanks to all of you who have supported me during this long road. Thank You Gratitude, that's what I felt as I clicked on the publish button today and finally put the last Tobit story on the site. First and foremost, thank you to my family, my wife Neomi and my son Tristan, who have been a constant support for me through all of this. Next, a special thanks to my best friend and brother Mike Rucker, who has been my most constant and loyal reader since we were teenagers. Even back when I was writing stories on three-hole punch paper in a green binder, he was always eager to hear my next chapter of whatever it was I was writing at the time. Last but certainly not least, I would like to thank all the members here on Creepypasta Wiki. From the admin team that allowed me to essentially write a novel on a site that was intended for short horror stories, to all of the members that have read, reviewed, edited and advised me through this project. GreyOwl, Raidra, Empy, LawEnforcementCombustion, Jay, MrDupin, Humboldt, BlackNumber, Doom Vroom and anyone else that I can't think of right now, thank you, thank you and thank you. An extra big thanks goes out to Creeparoni over on Youtube who has taken on the enormous task of doing readings of all the Tobit series. I highly suggest anyone reading this head over to her page and subscribe. How Tobit Came to Be The story of Delphia actually goes back to before I was even a member here. I was still in the Army, but very close to getting out. My unit was preparing to go out to the field for a month, and since I had only a few weeks left of active service, I was placed in what is called the rear detachment. Rear-D as it's called, really just does a lot of staff duty, (manning the phones over night) and things like that. This gave me tons of time to think. I had been reading some Creepypastas by then, but had yet to make an account. That's when I got this idea from a blog that I'd read. A fake travel guide for Antarctica written by a man named Ralph Robert Moore. The idea of a city in Antarctica just seemed like a good basis for a scary story to me, but it would still be a while before I sat down to write it. Fast forward several months. I'm out of the Army and living back in New Orleans. I'd created my Creepypasta account and written a couple little stories, like Secret Bar and The Demon in the Mirror Trick. I was looking for something new to write, and finally decided to do the one about Antarctica. Thus The Demon Tobit of Delphia was born. In all truth it was only meant to be a one time story. It felt complete. A few months later I became inspired to write For Love and Hot Chocolate, and decided, rather on the whim, to incorporate Tobit into that story as well. Still, I had no plans of going further with the Tobit character at the time. Time went on and I wrote some other things, but the idea of expanding the Tobit character kept coming back to me. I felt there was more to tell. That was when I initially decided to write a 3-part series about the history of Tobit and Delphia. I wrote Tobit: The Bleeding Sky with the intention of, like I said, keeping it to three parts. However, by the time I wrote the second and third story, I realized that there was no way to contain the entire story into three entries. Thus, I just kept going. As support for the series grew online, I knew that I had to finish the series. It took me over two years, but today I can finally sit back and take relief in knowing that the story is told, the tale is done and all questions, (for the most part) have been answered. I now look forward to moving on to other stories of horror. With Tobit complete I feel I can now move forward without feeling like I am neglecting an unfinished project. In closing, once more, thank you everyone! Sincerely and with love, Kaleb Banning Kellum (banningk1979) The Tobit Series August 3rd, 2014 - September 23rd, 2016 Category:Blog posts